


Посмотри в глаза лавине

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Палермо, ЦЕДЕФ и Базиль. Прекрасный коктейль, чтобы потерять голову и найти кое-что другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри в глаза лавине

— А и в самом деле, приезжай! Что тебе там делать, всякими самокопаниями заниматься? Синьор Савада найдет тебе тут занятие, и вообще… Приезжай! — голос Базиля в телефонной трубке звучал настолько уверенно, что Ланчия сдался. Действительно, все долги чести были давно уплачены, и в Болонье его держал только садик с апельсинами, за которым надо было ухаживать.

Решено. Палермо, ЦЕДЕФ… и Базиль. В своей симпатии к нему Ланчия не сознался бы и под страхом смерти. От такого влечения нужно было бежать, бежать без оглядки, Ланчия приносил близким только беды… Но искушение — о, Базиль умел искушать, сам того не подозревая! — было сильнее доводов рассудка.

В аэропорту Палермо его встретила невозмутимая Орегано. В строгих очках, деловом костюме, с сухо поджатыми губами, она производила однозначное впечатление лидера группы. Ну, после Савады Емицу, разумеется.

Хладнокровно выворачивая баранку казенного мерседеса, она вводила Ланчию в курс дела. Аркобалено Лал Мирч временно была вынуждена оставить свою службу в ЦЕДЕФ — интересы Семьи, длительная миссия в Японии, все дела. Поэтому здесь, в Палермо, организации требовался опытный боевик: стиль сражений этого подразделения ЦЕДЕФ подразумевал четверых участников. Синьор Савада не колебался ни секунды, выписывая пропуск на имя Ланчии, сообщила Орегано. Со своей стороны она, разумеется, приложит необходимые усилия, чтобы Ланчия вписался в уже существующую команду. Но главное зависит от него самого.

Ланчия хмуро кивал, глядя в окно. Улицы мелькали с почти космической скоростью — Орегано не отказывала себе в удовольствии подрезать горожан. На недоуменный взгляд, когда они промчались мимо застывшего постового на перекрестке, девушка сладко улыбнулась:

— У всех свои чудачества. В остальном я безупречна.

Самокритично, подумал Ланчия, но предпочел промолчать. С этими людьми ему, вероятно, предстояло работать — Господь всемогущий и пресвятая Дева Мария, впервые за столько лет он будет работать, как нормальный человек! — и портить отношения с ними не следовало.

Наконец, на излете крутого виража, автомобиль затормозил перед воротами загородной виллы. База ЦЕДЕФ. Его пристанище на ближайшее время. Орегано дождалась, пока Ланчия возьмет с заднего сиденья свою сумку с вещами — полупустую, в общем-то, без которой можно было и обойтись, — и вновь завела мотор.

— У меня есть еще дела в городе, Турмерик проводит тебя в твою комнату. Чувствуй себя как дома, что ли… Чао!

Взвизгнув тормозами, машина сорвалась с места, только щебенка брызнула из-под колес. Засмотревшись на поднятые Орегано клубы пыли, Ланчия вздрогнул, когда его вежливо постучали по плечу.

Смуглый, похожий на мулата Турмерик был ниже его на полголовы, но это не мешало ему смотреть на Ланчию чуть свысока. Впрочем, вся надменность слетела с Турмерика, стоило ему улыбнуться. Он поприветствовал Ланчию неожиданно дружелюбно и распахнул перед ним чугунные резные ворота.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель.

Следующие полчаса походили на сказку. Турмерик провел Ланчию по всей вилле, показал его комнату, кухню и видеозал, тренировочный комплекс в подвале… И, что самое главное, не задавал лишних вопросов. В этом тихом омуте наверняка водились черти невиданных размеров, но какие именно — Ланчии еще предстояло выяснить.

— Синьор Савада прибудет вечером, до этого у вас свободное время. Сауна, бассейн, столовая — к вашим услугам. Впрочем, я бы рекомендовал просмотреть видеозаписи тренировок ЦЕДЕФ, чтобы изучить стиль нашей работы. Если что-то понадобится — в каждой комнате есть кнопка внутренней связи, я буду у себя, — Турмерик неопределенно махнул рукой вглубь дома и оставил Ланчию в одиночестве.

Вилла казалась вымершей: прислуга, если она и была здесь, сновала абсолютно бесшумно, а стены наверняка были усилены звукоизоляцией. Справившись с первоначальным удивлением, что его так спокойно приняли, Ланчия рассудил: Савада не совершал неожиданных поступков. А значит… Он был уверен в Ланчии? Это вселяло надежду.

Быстро приняв душ, он сделал себе пару бутербродов и устроился в видеозале. Записи тренировок членов ЦЕДЕФ этого года занимали целую стену-стеллаж. Прибитые к полкам таблички указывали, чьи и какой давности тренировки хранятся на каждой конкретной полке. Ланчия воровато потянулся к кассете с подписью «Базиль, №87» — это была одна из его последних тренировок, насколько Ланчия разобрался в нумерации. Включил видеомагнитофон, щелкнул кнопкой пульта, и с огромного, в полстены, экрана полыхнуло голубое Пламя предсмертной воли — под цвет глаз Базиля.

Ни один фильм Ланчия не смотрел с таким интересом. Даже не потому, что под предлогом изучения работы ЦЕДЕФ он мог свободно полюбоваться вожделенным телом. Это просто было красиво. Невероятно красиво. И возбуждающе. Базиль все делал плавно — стремительно, за пределами человеческой скорости, — но все равно плавно. Все движения выглядели настолько законченными и отточенными, будто он выступал на сцене. К нему хотелось прикоснуться… Да какого черта, его хотелось оттрахать, вжимая в матрас, как бы пошло это не звучало.

Замирая от собственной наглости, чувствуя себя почти святотатцем, Ланчия потянул вниз собачку молнии на ширинке. Она разошлась с негромким скрежетом, уже налившийся кровью член будто сам скользнул в ладонь. Ланчия с силой провел кулаком по стволу, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и обнажая чувствительную пунцовую головку. Прохладный воздух огладил ее; если прикрыть глаза, Ланчия мог думать, что это — дуновение от движений Базиля на экране. Или даже представлять, будто Базиль сам дрочит ему…

Скрип двери раздался в ушах Ланчии Иерихонской трубой. Похоже, его карьера в ЦЕДЕФ составила… ну да, меньше полусуток. Чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать. Не надо было принимать предложение Базиля, Ланчия ведь знал, что получится только хуже.

На закостеневшие плечи легли маленькие крепкие ладошки. А ухо обжег горячий шепот:

— Начав, не останавливайся. Никогда.

— Т-ты?

— А ты кого ждал?

Базиль обогнул диван и встал прямо перед Ланчией. В голубых глазах сверкали искорки, будто капли дождя. Ланчия подумал, что это похоже на сон или какой-то розыгрыш, но в следующее мгновение Базиль опустился перед ним на колени. Быстро и плавно, как делал, похоже, все в этой жизни.

— Ну наконец-то… — пробормотал он еле слышно, а потом взял в рот. Без предисловий или — упаси Господи — прелюдий, ровно так, как об этом мечтал Ланчия. Вернее, не смел мечтать. Базиль, отсасывающий ему, был чем-то настолько запредельным, что хотелось орать от удовольствия, вот только воздуха в легких хватало лишь на прерывистое сипение. Базиль творил с ним нечто невообразимое, Ланчия плавился, и эпицентром удовольствия были горячие губы, обхватывающие член.

Остроты к ощущениям Ланчии добавляло знание, что Турмерик находится где-то тут, в лабиринтах дома, может быть, даже за стенкой. Впрочем, трудно было сказать точно — с такой-то звукоизоляцией. Лучшим подтверждением тому был Базиль, ненадолго отвлекшийся от своего занятия.

— Кричи, если хочешь. Для меня. Все равно никто не услышит.

Он смотрел снизу вверх, стоя на коленях, и с настенного экрана смотрел тоже он, и даже, кажется, откуда-то из глубины сердца самого Ланчии. С обещанием чего-то неизбежного, неотвратимого, как снежная лавина, надвигающаяся со склона…

Впрочем, слишком долго о таких вещах Ланчия в этот момент не мог думать. Какая разница, что там обещал взгляд Базиля, наверняка, Ланчии это просто померещилось. Было бы неудивительно. Главное — Базиль был с ним здесь и сейчас, а потом — гори оно все. Откинувшись на упругую спинку дивана, Ланчия запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы, которые снились ему столько ночей, подтолкнул, задавая темп, и застонал в голос — длинно, глухо, не сдерживаясь.

Почувствовав скорую развязку, он попытался отстранить Базиля, но тот оттолкнул от себя его руки и только глубже насадился на член. Головка скользнула по мягкому небу, упираясь в горло, Базиль сглотнул, и Ланчия не выдержал — рассыпался на миллион сверкающих осколков, чтобы потом собраться воедино — другим, обновленным, цельным, как никогда.

Проглотив все до капли, Базиль удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Казалось, он совершенно не испытывал ни страха, ни отвращения — скорее, наоборот, все выглядело, как коварный план по соблазнению одного великовозрастного идиота.

Как ни в чем не бывало, усевшись рядом с Ланчией на диван, он поднял пульт и выключил видеозапись. Остался единственным Базилем в этой комнате. Уютным, удивительно родным Базилем, оттрахать которого хотелось еще сильнее, чем прежде. Не уверенный в правильности своих действий, Ланчия закинул руку на спинку дивана, положил ладонь на плечо Базилю — и тот с готовностью прижался к нему. Будто делал так каждый день. Идеально вписавшись в изломы тела Ланчии.

— Это не может быть правдой, — слабо пробормотал тот.

— Может, — уверенно возразил Базиль.

— Спасибо за, э-э-э… — Ланчия запнулся.

— Тебе спасибо. Знал бы ты, как давно я о тебе мечтал.

— И, э-э-э, давно? — Ланчия, кажется, не мямлил так много еще с университета, который окончил с грехом пополам сто лет назад.

— Вечность, — Базиль улыбнулся. — Ну, с того нашего самолета, как минимум.

— Слушай, а, э-э-э, — промычал Ланчия третий раз за минуту, — тебе, может, как-то помочь? Ну, я имел в виду… — он опустил голову, чувствуя, как краска предательски заливает щеки. Не краснел он, кажется, тоже со времен университета.

— А, это. Я уже.

— Когда успел? — Ланчия слишком поздно прикусил язык.

— А я все делаю быстро, если ты заметил, — усмехнулся Базиль.

— И не останавливаешься на полпути, — Ланчия покрепче прижал его к себе. — Как лавина.

— Ну да, наверное, как лавина. Давай немного поспим? Можно прямо здесь: Турмерик раньше вечера все равно не будет тебя доставать, а Орегано вернется вместе с синьором Савадой…

— И что они скажут? Ну, когда… если все узнают.

— Да ничего, — сонно отмахнулся Базиль. — Это же ЦЕДЕФ, тут делай дело, а личное время — это твое личное время.

Ланчия глубоко вздохнул. Его персональная лавина уже тепло сопела ему в грудь, не утруждая себя более размышлениями о будущем. И ему самому не стоило, наверное, все усложнять. Не в этот раз.


End file.
